NInja Storm, here we come
by Naila27
Summary: Devi Alonso, now being 15, travels to the world of Ninja Storm, to discover the power rangers' destinies, see how their world works, and help Hunter from being an underestimated lonewolf. The rangers could never know that somebody will be so happy to risk their lives in order to help the new team. Chapters since they arrive at Blue Bay Harbour would be longer and better, I promise.
1. Introduction to the OC

Dear readers,

Welcome to my archives.

My name is Devi Alonso. I am currently 15 going on to 16.

You might say, "Just a random teenager with attitude". It is false, but at the same time partly true. I have been a teenager with attitude… if you know what I mean…

Before I start my story telling, I want to tell you a little bit of my past. I live with my parents, brother Valentin and a dog named Kobu in the capital city of United Kingdom, London.

My parents are book travellers, and so am I for a little bit over a year. I was chosen on my birthday along with my best friend, Gaston(more like I made him get chosen so he helps me out and stays with me).

After we passed the examination on the book travellers, we visited the world of Harry Potter for a year of Goblet of Fire. It was a fun year, and we managed to stop certain people's death. Myself, I became extremely close to Fred Weasley, and we even shared some moments, even though he was two years older. Sometimes I wish I stayed there forever, with him, with Hermione, Harry, and all the Weasleys. However, since it was my very first book travelling, I had to leave after one year.

This summer, Gaston and I have been moved to sci-fi-travellers part. More exams, more stories, martial arts lessons. Moreover, a choice… Quite hard choice…

You would call me dumb and immature, but I decided to fulfil my childhood dream. Power Rangers Ninja Storm, here we come.


	2. Prelude to the storm

Gaston and I packed our things up, and by 9 o'clock in the morning of 17th of September, we headed into the story, franchise in particular. Since the main three characters had sports they were interested and good in – skateboarding, surfing and motorcycling for Shane, Tori and Dustin respectively, we decided to take our hobbies as parts of our characters. This time, we make no great changes. Just live a life like a normal teenager… Well, a normal teenager who is a power ranger now. I am yellow, as I always wanted to become one, using the Wild Force yellow ranger's costume and having the power of all the elements, and Gaston is a black ranger, Wild Force costume with those Ninja powers as well. Do not question the color/element part; it was the only way to choose both to have powers.

"So, guys you ready to go?"- a man in his thirties asked Gaston and me as we approached the portal for sci-fi.

Gaston and I looked at each other, nodded, and jumped into the portal. Parents and siblings were standing behind, Kobu was with me.

XXX

Once we jumped out of the portal on the other side, we arrived at the beach.

"Are you sure we're in the right place? This does not look a lot like a ninja academy. Just a simple beach."-Gaston decided to comment. Just as he said it, a weird but cringe monster had appeared in the middle of the people's territory.

"Welcome to Blue Bay Harbour, I hope you enjoy the visit"-I acclaimed.

"Do we morph?"-Gaston asked.

"Not yet, just if things get ugly, and once no one who doesn't know the power rangers' identities is around"-I replied.

The monster ran away, we followed. Not far from the well known to us bluff, did he decide to stop and scream; an army of Kelzaks appeared around him.

"Let's go",-Gaston screamed and ran into the crowd of those Kelzaks. My attempt to stop him has failed, so I made a choice of joining him.

"I thought we agreed not to fight yet",-I yelled once I was close enough to Gaston.

"Well, you said not to MORPH. Besides, this looks pretty ugly, visually".

Not having any comment upon that, and being attacked by another half dozen of Kelzaks, I continued fighting.

XXX

Took it few more minutes, when we heard somebody scream.

"HEY, WAIT FOR US",-the scream stated and was instantly echoed. All the Kelzaks turned around. Blue Face finally noticed that someone had been destroying his army in the past few minutes. However decided not to pay it much of attention, and tuned towards Shane, who was definitely having the time of his life.

"Okay?" , -he asked Dustin and Tori,-"Ninja Storm… What was it again?"

"Ranger storm? Ranger Form?"

Then, what we know was Cam, one of the morphers sounded "It's Ninja Storm, Ranger Form".

Dustin turned around to Shane.

"Dude",-he winked,-"Watch and learn"

Both Shane and Tori rolled their eyes, while Dustin screamed "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" and morphed into the yellow power ranger.

"OH YEAH, BABY, YEAH",-was his reaction,-"Well. I guess no one is laughing at the comic book geek fan, are they?"-Shane and Tori smiled widely, after what looked at each other and nodded.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form". The wind rangers were ready and took it into action.

"Our turn",-I yelled,-"Ready?" - Gaston nodded, we took out our morphers.

"Wild access",-was the morphing phrase.

After the morphin' sequence we ran into action, constantly hearing different "Who are those?" and "Why didn't Cam warn us?" "Does he even know?" from the wind rangers.

When the Kelzaks were destroyed, the wind rangers urged towards the Blue Face; so did we.

"Who are you, guys?",-Tori asked.

"And why are you wearing my color?"-Dustin added. Good question. Should have chosen white, Alyssa's.

"It's not the best time to discuss. Maybe once we're done with the monster?"-Gaston claimed.

"But don't worry guys. We know your personalities, and we're in this on the same side, Tori, Shane, Dustin",-I added.

"Wait how do you know?",-Shane asked shocked.

"Talk to you after the fight. We're not leaving, but you might want to take the monster yourselves."-Gaston said.

"We'd be watching, if something goes wrong, we'll help."-I said.

XXX

Luckily, nothing went wrong and the wind rangers managed the fight without any "external help".

Gaston and I remained sitting by the seaside, taking and planning on what we could do in Blue bay Harbor.

Soon enough, the three still morphed rangers approached the cliff that we were sitting on.

"Wanna tell us who are you and how did you know our names?"-Shane asked.

"Power down"-Gaston and I said, as we demorphed.

"Wow, and I thought Tori was tall",-commented Dustin looking at me, on what I just smiled.

"My name is Devi. This is Gaston."-I pointed at my best friend who did not move since the moment Wind rangers approached us,-"Care to demorph? We already know what you look like anyways."

"After you explain what are you doing here, how did you get your powers and how do you know about us."-Tori stated,-"It was only our first fight".

"Yeah we know it was. And we know that your sensei was turned into a Guinea Pig, now his son, Cameron Watanabe, has to take care of a pig.",-Gaston stood up,-"Power of water, the smart one on the team",-Dustin chuckled on this one,-"Enjoy surfing and very responsible."

"Wow, thanks, I guess",-Tori smiled.

"You're Shane, power of air. Have an intimidating older brother, enjoy skateboarding and are the adrenaline guy. Also have a fear of spiders"

"How did you…?"-Shane wanted to finish the sentence, but was interrupted by Gaston.

"And you're Dustin Brooks. Motocross is your hobby and life. Real name is Waldo, You trust almost everyone and work at the "Storm Chargers". Good enough for you to believe us?"

The three looked at each other, which was pointless since they were still wearing their helmets. Next second, Gaston and I got surprised. The trio opened their faces.

"Ohh and we know that you go to that secret Ninja Academy in the woods. To enter you need to pass through a waterfall."-Gaston added.

"I'm done with playing this game",-Dustin said,-"Power down."

"Dustin why did you do it? What if they are enemies sent by that creep?"-Shane asked, even though it was too late.

"We're not. We know about your stories, as of being of a different dimension. The power rangers are just a sci-fi series there." -I tried to persuade them.

"I think we can trust them for now. I mean, they know more about us than we do",-Tori smiled.

"And we even know where your headquarters are located. To prove it we can guide you there",-Gaston added.

"Fair enough. But for further safety, would you give us your morphers until we can be sure we can trust you?",-Shane asked. Me and Gaston shared a glance, after what both handed Shane our morphers.

"Let's get going",- I smiled, and finally received a smile back from each of the Wind Rangers.

XXX

Going through the woods, we were having a small conversation about all the former and future power rangers. The trio was having no idea of the other teams and their past. Gaston and I felt at ease, knowing that we had almost gained their trust.

"So, dear Wind Rangers",-I started, approaching the waterfall,-"let me prove you that were not just random people or traitors",-with those words I stepped in the portal. The rest followed.

"This is only the secret academy. How about our headquarters?"-Dustin asked.

"Wait and see", - I grinned.

We went further. Once the door of the headquarters was nearby, Gaston approached it and opened.

"Welcome, fellow rangers",-he said sarcastically. The trio glanced at each other again.

"Guys, we're harmless. We can't even morph",-I tried to persuade them to go inside and let us too.

""Okay, but if something happens, we'll use our powers",-Tori said.

"Deal"-Gaston agreed.

XXX

Once we got inside, we received a not so welcoming greeting from the potential Green Samurai Ranger, Cameron Watanabe. Not everyday you get 5 teenagers co,ming to your secret base for the first time, unless it is an excursion.

"What in the world? Why did you bring those two with you? Which part of 'secret' power rangers with 'secret' power rangers' headquarters don't you get?"-he walked back and forth with these sentences.

"They are power rangers, just like us."-Dustin took to our side.

"Oh yeah right. Do you know how many evil power rangers have there been?"-Cameron asked.

"How were we supposed to know that? You don't teach us the history of the power rangers, or anything like that"-Shane remarked.

"Cameron, the new rangers are right,"-a Guinea pig appeared from the end of the room.

"Greetings, Sensei Watanabe"- I said with a soft smile and a reverence.

"Devoella Alonso, I suppose?"- He asked.

"How did you know that?",-Gaston was shocked.

"Ah, Gaston Perida esta perdido." -Sensei laughed, so did Gaston.

"You are part of the prophecy. The two to help.",- the "Guinea pig" said,-"Tori, Shane, Dustin. I want you to treat the newcomers from another dimension well, and consider them being part of the team. And you, Cameron, as well."

"With a pleasure",-Tori smiled at me, I smiled back.

"I'll try my best",-Cam rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry; we'll have a lot of time to spend together, Cam. When the Wind rangers can handle their business, we will be here helping you."-Gaston patted Cam on the shoulder.

"Could not have been happier", - he brooded.

XXX

I think this world is just what we were looking for in our sci-fi section.

Still have to meet Hunter and Blake. Hopefully, we'll manage them on our side faster than the trio without me and Gaston.

XXX

 **So, here is my first complete chapter. What do you think? Please leave reviews if you've got this far. :)** **Thanks to all the readers.**


	3. Looming Thunder

Chapter 3

Next few weeks of us at the Blue Bay Harbour went perfectly fine. Gaston and I got to know the wind rangers better. I managed to become good friends with Tori, as I wished I would; and Gaston was getting great along with both Dustin and Shane. The wind ninjas were easy to talk to, me and Shane had been spending some time in the park with him skateboarding and me roller-skating. Tori revealed to me that she used to roller-blade when she was younger, but decided to abandon the sport after an accident. It did not take long before Shane and I had finally managed to persuade her to stand back on her wheels. She seemed nostalgic about it, and after that time, she often went with Shane and me to the part to spend some time roller-blading. Dustin didn't seem eager at all about anything on wheels smaller than his moto's, so he just spent the same time at the moto track. That is when Hunter and Blake had appeared…

We were at the park in a sunny day, when Cameron's face had appeared on Tori's morpher.

"Sup Cam",-Shane appeared from the behind.

"Devi, could you and Gaston please come to the Ninja Ops? Right now",-he was worried by the intonation in his voice.

"Gaston is with Dustin at the Motocross, I'll contact him"-I opened my morpher but Cam interrupted.

"No need then. He is in the right place. I certainly hope he knows what day is it today"-Cam rolled his eyes. No, Gaston and Cam still did not really manage to get along.

"Is it somebody's birthday?"-Tori asked,-"Somebody I didn't know about?"

"It's not a birthday, but sure, you'll meet who you didn't know about yet rather soon. See you"-I stood up and teleported with my stuff.

XXX

"Cam?", - I entered the Ninja Ops.

"You know anything about the Navy and Crimson rangers?"-he asked without even greeting.

"Umm, maybe… Why?"-I thought I knew the answer but just wanted to make sure.

"The two powers just entered the Earth's atmosphere",-Cam stated.

XXX

I do not really know what had happened afterwards, but I woke up on the couch in the Ninja Ops, with three wind rangers, A Guinea pig, Gaston and Cam standing around me.

"What happened?" - I asked everyone.

"You fainted", - Dustin replied, seemingly annoyed by having to be at the Ops at the time that he could have spent on the motocross.

"Okay, people",-Cameron wagged his hands so everyone moves away,-"Thank you for coming. Thank you Gaston for telling everyone to arrive after I told you not to aggregate them all here and now. Devi and I still need to finish our conversation after she gets better. You're all free to go"

"Thanks guys, but I'll be okay. No worries."-I said forcing a smile.

"Does it happen often to you?"-Tori asked worried.

"No, only if I'm shocked or have a low sugar level in blood. Well, lower than usual."-I replied.

"Which case was this?"-Shane asked. He was very confused.

"Might be both"-I said. He smirked.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than spend your time here?"-Cameron tried to allude them to leave.

"OMG yes, I met those 2 guys at the motocross, Blake and Hunter. We were planning to meet at the Storm Chargers. Anddd I said I would bring my friends… That is you, people. Anyone?"-Dustin was talking, but after he mentioned Blake and Hunter, I was not listening. Barely a few weeks had passed. I could not believe it is already happening. The Thunder Rangers' time had arrived. I felt like I was going to faint again. Cameron noticed it.

"How about that: you guys bring Devi some water, while we finish our conversation. Then you all are free to go wherever you want."-That is why Cam is amazing, he always saves the situation.

"Alrightt"-Gaston went deeper into the Ops, to the kitchen. Cameron and I went outside of the Ops.

"I presume you do know the Thunder rangers",-Cameron started again.

"Hunter and Blake. The guys Dustin is going to meet"-I said looking in Cam's eyes while they were fulling with astonishment.

"Perfect. Do you know anything about them?",-he asked.

"Yes, and trust me, it's far from being perfect. They are not on our side yet. Lothor made them believe your dad killed their parents."-I narrated.

"So, they are going to try to destroy the wind rangers"-Cameron concluded.

"And the wild force rangers as well probably"-I added. Cam sighed.

"How long is it going to take to make them take our side?"

"Once they find out that it was Lothor who killed their parents, not Sensei Watanabe, they will leave the Blue Bay Harbor for a while. With a return Lothor will use a mind control on them, making them go against the Wind Rangers again. Then they will realize that Wind Rangers are friends, and join us. Forever."

"Sounds legit"-Cameron said sarcastically.

XXX

In another 20 minutes, the five of us – Tori, Shane, Dustin, Gaston, and I – were heading towards the Storm Chargers. The Bradley brothers were standing at the entrance, studying some bike gloves.

"Hey dudes"-Dustin greeted them.

"Hey Dustin, bro"-Hunter replied.

"Those are my friends. Tori",-he pointed at her, -"Shane"- at him,-"Gaston"-at Gaston, -"And last but not least, Devi". Hunter looked at me and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hunter."-he smiled.

"Likewise",-I smiled back.

"Haven't we met before?"-he asked, still staring at me.

"Umm I don't think it could be possible"-I said. Not that I lied. There was no chance a fictional character had met me before, was there? Of course, I decided not to say that aloud.

We continued talking. Hunter told me some parts of his past, like the education, relationship with his brother and family, and interest in motocross. I was quite sure it was mostly falsehoods that the jut came up with. I told him a bit of myself as well, hiding those spicy facts about dimensions and rangers, even though I knew that he knew all about it already.

This had continued for a while, until our Ranger Duties had called upon us. We all said goodbye to each other and left, even though Gaston and me had already knew where the fight would take us…


End file.
